Un battement de coeur
by DarkRose33
Summary: Au coeur de la guerre et de la bataille, deux personnes qui pensaient ne jamais se revoir se retrouvent face à face, et le passé ressurgit en un battement de coeur.


**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur la propriété intellectuelle de J. K. Rowling.

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction d'une fic que j'ai écrite en anglais l'année dernière (version originale disponible à travers mon profil). Hermione et Drago ont environ 20-21 ans. L'histoire ne tient pas en compte les évènements des tomes 6 et 7.

**Beta Readers :** Nomeci et Dormiensa (pour la version originale).

* * *

><p>Des rayons de lumière fusaient de partout alors que les combattants échangeaient sorts et maléfices en rapide succession. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens à travers les pièces du bâtiment, entre duels et courses poursuites. Drago se déplaçait rapidement dans le couloir, alternant sortilèges de protection et maléfices meurtriers presque sans y penser. Ils avaient cru que ce serait une victoire facile. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que leurs ennemis, et ils étaient en bien meilleure forme qu'eux, ces quelques sorciers et sorcières qui résistaient encore au Seigneur des Ténèbres après des mois de traque et de survie dans l'ombre. Et pourtant, ils combattaient sans relâche, avec bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'avait cru possible, et il lui fallait chaque parcelle de son attention pour éviter d'être touché par un sort.<p>

Un homme de grande taille - un ancien Auror, d'après ses souvenirs - bondit devant lui avant qu'il ait pu parer son attaque, et Drago parvint tout juste à esquiver son rayon de lumière rouge en se projetant abruptement en arrière. Le mouvement le fit trébucher à travers une porte ouverte, et l'homme suivit, sa baguette levée, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Le Diffindo de Drago était tellement mal visé qu'il rebondit contre le mur et frappa le sol de bois, mais il provoqua une explosion qui fit voler l'Auror hors de la pièce. Une porte claqua quelque part derrière lui et Drago se retourna vivement pour faire face à son prochain adversaire. Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir son geste, sa baguette lui échappa. Une panique glaciale l'envahit et il poussa, trop tard, un cri de surprise en la regardant atterrir hors de portée. Puis il leva la tête et croisa les yeux de la personne qui venait de le désarmer. Et tout sembla se figer.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce. Les bruits de la bataille parvenaient toujours du couloir, mais ils semblaient distants, à présent, comme si le combat se passait dans un endroit très éloigné. En fait, le silence était tel qu'il pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt son coeur qui parvenaient à couvrir tout le reste de son vacarme. Et le temps avait ralenti, tellement que chaque battement semblait durer une éternité tandis qu'il fixait les yeux d'un brun profond qui ne quittaient pas les siens.<p>

Hermione Granger avait sa baguette pointée directement sur lui, et elle semblait prête à l'utiliser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne le faisait pas, cependant, et il resta là, sans oser bouger, incapable d'écarter les yeux de son visage. Incapable d'effacer les souvenirs qui pulsaient en rythme avec chaque battement de son cœur.

*Boum-boum*

_Il la coinça dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque, et fut profondément satisfait de la voir sursauter quand il bloqua l'accès au livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir. Il n'aimait rien plus que de la déséquilibrer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Sa surprise se transforma vite en belligérance, cependant, et elle croisa les bras, le fixant sans aménité._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? chuchota-t-elle._

_Il poussa un soupir. Elle disait toujours exactement la même chose._

_- Tu devrais le savoir, Granger, depuis le temps, répondit-il tout aussi bas – il ne tenait pas à ce que la bibliothécaire les interrompe. Te contrarier est l'un de mes passe-temps préférés._

_Il saisit le vieux volume qu'elle avait voulu prendre et commença à en feuilleter les pages paresseusement, appuyé contre l'étagère. Il était intitulé_ Légendes et vérités de la magie élémentaire.

_- Je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup emprunter ce livre. Il a l'air plutôt intéressant._

_Il la vit pâlir, et pouffa intérieurement._

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Malefoy ! protesta-t-elle avec colère._

_Il la gratifia d'un de ses sourires les plus hypocrites._

_- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un livre de bibliothèque. J'ai tout à fait le droit de l'emprunter si je veux le lire. Tu pourras l'avoir quand j'aurai fini._

_Elle serra les poings. Elle essayait visiblement de ne pas élever la voix._

_- Je ne le veux pas quand tu auras fini. Il me le faut pour mon projet de Sortilèges pour la semaine prochaine !_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- Tu aurais dû le réserver, si tu pensais qu'il était si important._

_Il fit mine de mettre le volume dans son sac, et elle lui attrapa violemment le bras._

_- J'ai besoin de ce livre, Malefoy, dit-elle en serrant des dents. Donne-le-moi._

_Il trouvait particulièrement amusant qu'elle n'essaie pas de lui arracher le livre des mains. Elle avait trop peur de l'abîmer. Par contre, elle avait une poigne étonnamment puissante. Il commençait à avoir mal._

_- Très bien, soupira-t-il, faisant semblant d'abandonner. Je n'en veux pas, de toute façon, de ton livre ridicule. Lâche mon bras, et je te le donnerai. À une condition._

_Elle haussa les sourcils, mais ne desserra pas sa prise._

_- Ah, parce que tu veux poser des conditions, maintenant ? Et de quoi s'agit-il au juste ?_

_Lui aussi commençait à perdre son calme._

_- J'ai dit : lâche-moi d'abord._

_- Non._

_Il tira brutalement son bras en arrière, la faisant trébucher, et saisit le poignet d'Hermione avec son autre main pour la forcer à le libérer. Elle perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber. Elle l'aurait fait s'il ne l'avait pas attrapée par la taille, l'empêchant de se cogner la tête contre les étagères. Et brusquement, ils étaient beaucoup trop près, et il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et elle le fixait en retour, sans ciller. Le temps ralentit tellement qu'il sembla s'arrêter._

_*Boum-boum*_

- Alors, tu te bats, maintenant, commenta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, et elle le menaçait toujours de sa baguette, mais sans l'utiliser. Il laissa échapper un rire court et rauque.

- Qui ne se bat pas ?

Les coins de sa bouche frissonnèrent, et pendant un instant, elle sembla sur le point de sourire.

- Trop peu de gens, répondit-elle sérieusement. Beaucoup moins qu'il ne faudrait.

Le son de sa voix était le même qu'avant, mais plus rude, comme si la guerre lui avait enlevé un peu de sa douceur. Son visage était plus dur, aussi, et toute son apparence, depuis ses cheveux en désordre jusqu'à sa robe froissée, avait un air délabré, et une raideur qu'elle n'avait pas eue auparavant.

- Tu as changé, dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle sourit réellement cette fois. Un faible sourire, parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais pendant un bref moment, il fit pétiller ses yeux, exactement comme avant.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle. Tout le monde a changé.

Elle abaissa sa baguette légèrement et s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

*Boum-boum*

_Il l'attrapa alors qu'elle tournait l'angle du couloir et l'attira vers lui, la bâillonnant d'une main tandis qu'il la faisait passer à travers la porte voisine. Elle laissa échapper un cri indigné pendant qu'il la relâchait pour refermer la porte derrière eux._

_- Un placard à balais ? Vraiment, Malefoy ?_

_Si elle avait eu l'intention de dire autre chose, il l'interrompit avec un fougueux baiser. Ah, faire taire Hermione Granger. C'était tellement satisfaisant. Elle fit quelques faibles tentatives de résistance, puis se laissa rapidement entraîner et commença à l'embrasser en retour. Il fit courir ses mains le long de son corps tandis qu'il la pressait contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques objets au passage, mais ne s'arrêtant pas pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui saisit la tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et il gronda de plaisir et approfondit le baiser. La saveur de ses lèvres était enivrante. Il glissa une main sous sa jupe, et elle tapa dessus, fort._

_- Tu es folle ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec un bond en arrière._

_Il se massa la main. Elle lui avait vraiment fait mal._

_- On s'est déjà mis d'accord là-dessus, répondit-elle froidement._

_Si elle avait été passionnée auparavant, son ton était maintenant complètement neutre. Et pas pour le moins contrit. Seules ses joues rosies témoignaient de ses fortes émotions quelques secondes auparavant._

_- On ne va pas plus loin que ça._

_Drago secoua la tête, toujours en colère qu'elle l'ait frappé._

_- Je n'ai fait que toucher ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais essayé de te violer, nom de…_

_Il en perdait ses mots. Elle le scruta froidement._

_- Là n'est pas la question. C'est une question de principe. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre où était le problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec toi._

_Elle sortit du placard la tête haute, et brusquement, il pouvait sentir avec précision chaque battement de son cœur._

_*Boum-boum*_

Hermione se rapprocha encore d'un pas, l'inspectant attentivement. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Il avait changé. Pour commencer, il avait l'air plus maigre, et encore plus pâle qu'avant si c'était possible. Elle essaya de se souvenir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu de si près. Deux ans ? Non, plus. Peut-être deux ans et demi. Ou trois. C'était un peu effrayant à admettre, mais elle commençait à perdre la notion du temps. Quand cette guerre allait-elle se terminer ? Elle repoussa cette pensée. Se concentrer dessus ne serait d'aucune aide.

Elle remarqua que Drago se tenait d'une façon étrange.

- Est-ce que tu boites ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il déplaça son poids sur ses jambes, semblant soudain embarrassé.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit-il négligemment. Une vieille affaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait soigner quand c'est arrivé ? C'est probablement trop tard, maintenant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais que les Mangemorts ne sont pas choisis pour leur talent de guérisseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, elle sourit malgré elle. Il réussissait toujours à la faire sourire, même quand elle était déterminée à ne pas le faire. Elle s'avança d'un pas de plus. Elle était presque assez près pour le toucher, maintenant. Assez près pour voir clairement ses yeux gris clairs. Le temps semblait toujours s'arrêter quand elle regardait dans ces yeux-là.

*Boum-boum*

_Elle l'attendait dans un coin sombre des cachots, où elle lui avait dit de la retrouver. Personne ne venait jamais ici, pas même les Serpentard. Elle avait découvert cet endroit pendant sa deuxième année, pendant qu'elle cherchait un endroit où cacher le chaudron de Polynectar, mais elle l'avait laissé tomber parce qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un ne remarque une Gryffondor descendant aux cachots tous les jours. Et puis, il y avait une raison pour laquelle personne n'y venait jamais : c'était beaucoup trop loin._

_Il finit par arriver, en retard comme à son habitude, et regarda autour de lui avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée._

_- Comment ça se fait que tu connais un endroit pareil ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle sèchement, et c'est sans importance._

_Elle s'avança vers lui, les bras croisés, et prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à le fixer dans les yeux. Il lui rendit un regard quelque peu tendu. Il semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_- Je ne peux plus faire ça, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle. C'est trop compliqué. Trop dangereux. Ça n'a pas de sens !_

_Son regard gris s'assombrit._

_- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment._

_Elle eut un sourire triste. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit que c'était fini, qu'elle n'allait plus le revoir, avant de retourner se jeter dans ses bras tôt ou tard ? Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ça allait s'arrêter. Il fallait que ça s'arrête._

_- Si, répondit-elle. Je le pense. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, pas avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Tu sais de quoi je parle : Voldemort, la guerre. La guerre va commencer tôt ou tard, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne sera pas du même côté. Ça ne sert à rien de rendre les choses plus douloureuses encore._

_Abruptement, il se mit à rire, un rire dédaigneux, dérisoire, résonnant en échos sur les murs de pierre._

_- Douloureuses ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être douloureux ? Les choses ne peuvent faire mal que si on s'en soucie, Granger. Désolé si tu as cru le contraire, mais je t'assure qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'en n'ai absolument rien à faire._

_Il cracha les derniers mots d'une voix dure et agressive et se détourna pour s'en aller. La vision soudain trouble, Hermione le dépassa en hâte, refusant de le laisser partir en premier. Tandis qu'elle s'empressait le long du couloir, elle sentit une douleur brûlante éclore dans sa poitrine, la déchirant un peu plus à chaque battement de son cœur._

_*Boum-boum*_

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il la fixait d'un air soucieux. Combien de ses émotions avait-elle laissé voir ? Elle s'empressa de revêtir une expression impassible. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il avait parcouru le dernier pas qui les séparait encore et avait tendu la main pour toucher sa joue. Elle frissonna. Elle faillit fermer les yeux, puis se souvint qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

- J'ai toujours ma baguette, lui rappela-elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas l'utiliser ? demanda-t-il, caressant sa peau doucement avec son pouce.

La sensation était merveilleuse. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que cela s'arrête.

- Pas si je n'y suis pas obligée, admit-elle.

- Tant mieux.

Et un instant plus tard, il l'embrassait, et elle était de nouveau l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, ses pensées s'envolant tandis qu'elle sentait ses lèvres la caresser, sa langue la taquiner, sa main la serrer. Le temps s'arrêta et revint en arrière, et un seul moment sembla durer une éternité.

*Boum-boum*

_Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle sortait du château avec tous les étudiants qui rentraient chez eux pour Noël._

_- Granger !_

_Elle se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se tenait, quelque pas plus loin, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle les suivrait dans quelques minutes. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers lui, son estomac se serrant de façon désagréable malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer._

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle._

_Il hésita._

_- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ailleurs ?_

_Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Elle était venue jusque-là. Elle pouvait bien aller au fond de l'affaire._

_Elle le suivit le long d'un escalier et jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il s'assit sur une table, et elle l'imita. Il s'éclaircit la gorge._

_- Je ne vais pas revenir après Noël, annonça-t-il._

_Elle était un peu décontenancée, mais elle se refusa à le montrer._

_- Je vois._

_Il la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à plus, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas poser de questions._

_- Tu avais raison, continua-t-il d'une voix basse. La guerre va bientôt commencer. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais : elle va commencer ici._

_Cette fois, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, et elle ne put pas cacher sa surprise._

_- Qu'est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux dire que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée._

_Il lui intima précipitamment le silence et jeta un coup d'œil vif en direction de la porte._

_- Ne le dis pas si fort ! Je vais me faire tuer si quelqu'un découvre que je t'ai prévenue._

_Elle le regarda curieusement._

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?_

_Il évita son regard._

_- Ne pose pas trop de questions. Du moment que tu ne répètes à personne que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, ils n'en sauront rien. Ça ne leur viendra même pas à l'esprit._

_Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione à ses pensées. Puis elle se rendit compte que la plupart des étudiants devaient être partis : le château était presque complètement silencieux. Si silencieux qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur, et chaque seconde s'étirait à l'infini tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

_*Boum-boum*_

Un grand bruit brisa le silence : quelque chose semblait avoir explosé à proximité, faisant sursauter Drago. Il s'écarta rapidement d'Hermione et la vit reculer de plusieurs pas, sa baguette de nouveau levée. Le tumulte de la bataille explosa à ses oreilles, et le temps reprit abruptement son cours effréné. Quelqu'un cria, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de peur, et un rayon de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, le percutant en pleine poitrine et le repoussant en arrière. Tandis que son dos frappait violemment le mur, le plafond s'écroula en gros blocs de béton qui tombèrent exactement à l'endroit où il s'était tenu un moment auparavant, séparant la chambre en deux. Quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, et il leva les yeux. Il reconnut son père, dont le visage s'empreignit d'un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude à sa vue.

- Nous partons, Drago.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on était en train de gagner.

- Plus maintenant, répliqua Lucius Malefoy brièvement. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Drago se redressa avec l'aide de son père, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Soudain, il remarqua un objet un peu plus loin par terre. Sa baguette. Il la ramassa avec empressement, n'en croyant presque pas sa chance, et suivit rapidement son père hors de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait levé le bras gauche pour protéger son visage tandis que de petits morceaux de béton volaient en sa direction, lui coupant la peau. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps à la fois d'écarter Drago du chemin et de lancer un sortilège de protection pour elle-même. Elle toussa tandis que la poussière se dissipait et essaya de le repérer. Les restes du plafond, et apparemment la majeure partie de l'étage supérieur, obstruait sa vue du reste de la pièce. Elle se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec Drago Malefoy. Quelques minutes, probablement, même si elles avaient semblé durer des heures. Cela avait été l'un de ces moments fugaces pendant lesquels elle avait un aperçu de ce que sa vie pourrait être, si certaines choses n'étaient pas les mêmes. Un aperçu de la vie qu'elle aurait aimé. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les changer. Elle entendit des gens crier et courir dans le couloir. Elle sortit rapidement par la deuxième porte de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait.<p>

- C'était une diversion ! Ils s'échappent ! lança quelqu'un en passant devant elle à toute vitesse.

Resserrant son emprise sur sa baguette magique, elle se mit à courir, elle aussi. À courir après les Mangemorts qu'elle avait passé trois ans à combattre, courir pour les arrêter et les détruire jusqu'au dernier. Parce que c'était la guerre, et elle n'avait de place pour rien d'autre. Pas plus que l'espace d'un battement de cœur.


End file.
